Friendship
by TiPoLover 22
Summary: Little one shot I thought of. Tigress feels bad about how she acted towards Po in the beginning and tries to make it up. Set after Kung Fu Panda 1


It was a normal day in the Valley of Peace. Some houses were still under construction, including the Jade Palace, after the fight between Po and Tai-lung. Tigress was having trouble opening up to the panda. She was the most embarrassed after the fight. She felt like going back in time just to stop herself from saying those words to him. She still didn't eat his noodles, still didn't call him by his name, and still didn't talk to him like a friend like everyone else did.

But she was going to change that. Today she would make a friend of him.

She walked in to the kitchen to see Po working on some noodles for lunch, just as she hoped he would be. "Hello, Dragon Warrior," she said startling him. He jumped and the ladle flew out of his hand towards Tigress. She caught it effortlessly. "I'm sorry to have startled you." She handed him the ladle.

"It's alright, really. I was just working on lunch," he said trying not to disappoint his idol. "So, what brings you here?"

"I was just wondering if I could help?" This was a lot harder than she had imagined. She really didn't have conversations until now. They were usually with Shifu and how he had acted over the years as a father. They were closer than ever now. But the panda was a different story. She said words she couldn't take back. And even though she knew he was a nice, happy panda, she didn't know if he would forgive her.

"Y-you want to help _me_?" He asked. He noticed that Tigress usually avoided him. He thought maybe she was still mad at him for being chosen as the Dragon Warrior. During his spare time he would try to find her so they could talk, but he never could.

Tigress had known about the searches but still stayed hidden. Which was why she was confused. Here she was now, willing to talk to him, and he was nervous. "Is that a problem?"

"No, no. It's just... You don't usually talk to me let alone help me."

"Mm. Yes... I am well aware of this, Dragon Warrior and I am sorry for ignoring you."

"Also, lunch is done." She smelled the aroma and it smelled good. Just like every other time when he asked if she wanted some. And she had rejected. But not this time.

"We should have lunch together. You know, before the others come." Po dropped the ladle. Tigress smiled at the silliness of it.

"Uh.. Um.. Ok." He smiled something huge. He was finally going to have lunch with his idol, his favorite Kung Fu Master. Tigress watched as he poured a bowl for himself. "What would you like," he asked, knowing she didn't eat his noodles.

"Same as you." Po had to restrain himself from dropping the bowl. He put his bowl down and poured her one. Then they both sat down. Tigress noticed Po was staring at her. "Is there something on my face," she asked.

"No, I'm just waiting for you to take your first bite." She nodded then took a bite. Her eyes widened in surprise. This was amazing! How could she not have eaten this before. "So, what do you think? Amazing, right?"

"No," she replied shortly. "It is, how you would say, Awesome." Po smiled. She actually liked it! "Thank you... Po." She had finally said his name. It felt right to say it. She smiled. She could tell Po felt differently for his happy face turned to shock. Then he fainted. "Po!" She yelled as he fell off his chair. "Po?" He didn't answer. 'Did he just faint,' she thought. 'Because I said his name?' It was the silliest thing. A normal person would have laughed out loud. But surely a person who has mastered the art of concealing her feelings wouldn't. Or so she thought. She first let out a short "Ha." Then, out of nowhere, she giggled. Finally, she just straight up laughed.

The other four were walking to the Kitchen when they heard an unfamiliar sound. They all knew it was laughter but it wasn't one of theirs. Po and Tigress were the only one's not with them but the laugh obviously wasn't a man's and Tigress didn't laugh. "Mantis, is one of your girlfriends here," asked Monkey.

"What do you mean 'one of.' I only have one," Mantis replied.

"What if it's an intruder," said Crane.

"Or maybe a friend of Po's," said Viper. "He's a really charming guy. it wouldn't be hard for him to gat a date." They all had to agree that. His innocence made him amazingly sweet. They went to go check it out. When they did, they were all shocked. Tigress was laughing while Po was knocked out on the floor. Viper thought the worst. "Tigress! What did you do?!"

"I just... Said... His name," she said in between laughs.

Mantis saw Po stir. "He's waking up! He's waking up!" Tigress stopped laughing but the smile never left her face.

Po sat up and asked, "What happened?" He saw that Tigress was smiling at him.

"You fainted after I said your name," Tigress answered. Then she let out a short laugh.

Po's face turned to shock again. "She laughs," he told himself, which everyone heard. Then he fainted again. Tigress stared laughing again. The others joined in.

After that little incident, Po and Tigress became closer. He would often whisper things into her ear at any given moment in which she laughed. He never got tired of her laugh for he thought it was a sign of their friendship. And so did she. She finally opened up to him. They were now Best Friends.


End file.
